The present invention relates to the distribution of utilities in modular furniture systems and the like, and a control arrangement therefor.
Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation. These xe2x80x9cutilities,xe2x80x9d as the term is used herein, encompass all types of resources that may be used to support or service a worker, such as communications and data used with computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., electrical power conditioned water, and physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, sound masking, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily controlled. For example, both personal security and information security are ever-growing concerns in today""s office environment, particularly as more and more sensitive business data is being transmitted electronically. Complex video and computer systems have been developed which have a central location from which all workstations in any given grouping and/or building can be continuously monitored, and the security of each associated piece of electronic equipment connected with a communications network can be checked. Related alarms and electronic locking mechanisms are typically integrated into such security systems to provide improved effectiveness. These types of security systems must presently be hard-wired in place in the building and the associated workstations. This serves to increase the cost of the office space, and severely limit its ability to be readily reconfigured.
Another example of the increasing need to control the distribution of utilities in offices relates to energy management. Electrical power is clearly an essential element of the modern office. From an energy management standpoint, it is desirable to minimize peak power consumption, as unit costs can thereby be reduced, and energy conservation realized. Also, when power supplies are disrupted, such as due to a black out, a brown out, or another similar type of power disturbance, it is very important to be able to marshal the use of all available power and/or route emergency power to critical equipment, such as emergency lighting, security systems, communications equipment, etc. Some industries, such as financial brokerages, telemarketing firms, mail order sales, and others have become so dependent upon electrically powered computers and communication devices that even very minor power variations can create major problems that result in significant business losses. Hence, the ability to control the distribution of electrical power in office environments, and other similar settings is of utmost importance.
Signaling and/or communications is another essential utility in modern offices which must be effectively distributed and controlled. In addition to state-of-the-art telephone communications, interactive computers, electronic mail, facsimile messages, remote banking, computer stock trading, and many other similar activities, electronic information transfers are now becoming a part of everyday business practice. As these new forms of communications become well entrenched, our dependence upon them increases proportionately, such that even temporary signal overloads or interferences can result in significant reductions in worker productivity.
Other important utilities also need to be distributed and controlled in modern office settings. These utilities generally relate to physical ambient controls, such as building and local HVAC, ceiling lighting, task lighting, audio information such as music, alarms, sound masking, etc., video information, including cable TV, electronic display boards, and the like. The ability to provide the office worker with ready access to all of these utilities, as well as those other utilities discussed above, is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness. Since many of today""s utility devices are readily portable, such as laptop PCs, wireless telephones, etc., the difficulties experienced in keeping track of these facilities and managing their use is greatly exacerbated.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall office costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans involves the use of modular furniture, in which a plurality of differently shaped, complementary freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens available to attach to selected furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. All of these types of modular furniture systems have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support highly paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever-changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
At present, some types of modular furniture systems, such as selected portable partition panels and freestanding furniture units, can be equipped with an optional electrical powerway, which extends along the entire width of the unit, and has quick-disconnect connectors adjacent opposite ends thereof to connect with adjacent, like powerways, and thereby provide electrical power to an associated furniture group or cluster. Outlet receptacles are provided along each powerway into which electrical appliances can be plugged. Cable troughs or channels are also provided in most such furniture units, so as to form a system of interconnected raceways into which signal and communications wires can be routed. Such cabling is normally routed through the furniture system after the furniture units are installed, and is then hard-wired at each of the desired outlets. While this type of distribution system has proven somewhat effective, the types of utilities provided are rather limited, their distribution is not wholly modular, thereby resulting in higher installation and reconfiguration costs, and there is little or no control for those utilities available, at least on an overall systems level.
The inherent nature of modular furniture systems, which permits them to be readily reconfigured into different arrangements, makes it very difficult to achieve adequate utility distribution and control. To be effective, not only must the furniture units have built-in utility capabilities, but the distribution system should also be able to determine the location of each particular furniture unit within a system of multiple workstations, monitor its utility usage, and then control the same, all at a relatively low cost and readily adaptable fashion, which will function effectively, regardless of where the individual furniture unit is positioned or how it is configured.
One aspect of the present invention is a system for distributing utilities in modular furniture of the type wherein individual furniture units are juxtaposed in a preselected configuration to form one or more workstations. Each furniture unit includes a signal conductor positioned therein which extends through a portion thereof. First and second quick-disconnect connectors are connected with the opposite ends of the signal conductor, and are configured to mate with like quick-disconnect connectors associated with other similarly equipped furniture units to define a communications network for the workstations. A coupler is positioned in each of the furniture units, and is connected with the signal conductor at a location operably intermediate the first and second quick-disconnect connectors. A signaler is also physically associated with each furniture unit, and is connected with the signal conductor at the coupler to communicate through the signal conductor and the communications network, so as to facilitate the controlled distribution of utilities to the workstations.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system for evaluating a modular furniture arrangement having a plurality of individual furniture units configured to form one or more workstations. At least one signal conductor extends along at least a portion of the furniture arrangement to define a communications network. A signaler is connected to the signal conductor, and is adapted for physical association with at least one of the furniture units. A network controller is coupled to the signal conductor for transmitting control signals to the signaler through the signal conductor, and receiving control signals from the signaler through the signal conductor, whereby the network controller evaluates the furniture arrangement to facilitate the distribution of utilities to the workstations.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a utility distribution system for a modular furniture unit of the type having at least two portions thereof associated with different workstations. A first communication module is physically associated with one of the furniture portions, and includes a first signal conductor with quick-disconnect connectors at opposite ends thereof, and a coupler positioned therebetween. A second communications module is physically associated with the other furniture portion, and includes a second signal conductor extending between opposite sides thereof, with quick-disconnect connectors at opposite ends thereof, and a coupler positioned therebetween. The first and second communication modules each provide a respective communication path through both portions of the furniture unit to individually control the distribution of utilities to both of the different workstations.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a communications network for a plurality of furniture units. A signal conductor is configured to extend along the furniture units. At least one signaler is associated with at least one of the furniture units, and is operably coupled to the signal conductor. A network controller is operably coupled to the signal conductor for communicating with the signaler, whereby the network controller and the signaler communicate information associated with the furniture units through the signal conductor.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a communications network for a furniture arrangement, comprising at least one signal conductor extending along the furniture arrangement. A network controller is connected to the signal conductor, and includes control circuitry for the communications network. At least one utility appliance is coupled to the signal conductor for communicating with the network controller, and includes a memory unit storing operating instructions therefor, which are transmitted to the control circuitry of the network controller when the utility appliance is initialized, whereby the network controller controls the utility appliance according to the operating instructions received therefrom.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a system for distributing utilities in a modular furniture unit of the type in which complementary furniture units are juxtaposed in a preselected configuration to form at least one workstation. A signal conductor is positioned in the furniture unit, and extends generally between opposite sides thereof. A coupler is positioned in the furniture unit, and is connected with the signal conductor at a location within the furniture unit. A utility appliance network is positioned within the furniture unit, and is coupled to the signal conductor through the coupler. At least one port is physically positioned on the furniture unit, and is operably connected with the utility appliance network, whereby the port is coupled to the signal conductor through the utility appliance network to facilitate the distribution of utilities to the workstation.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide an efficient and effective system to distribute utilities in modular furniture arrangements and the like. Each furniture unit can be prewired with a signal conductor and a signaler connected with the signal conductor at a coupler. The signal conductors in adjacent furniture units are interconnected by quick-disconnect connectors, so as to form a communications network which is attached to a network controller capable of evaluating both the communications network and the furniture units. At least some of the furniture units include a plurality of ports which are capable of servicing a wide variety of utility appliances, such as computers, communication devices, switches, power outlets, data receptacles. etc., to meet the ever-changing needs of even the most advanced knowledge workers. The furniture units and the associated utility appliances preferably include identifiers and/or operating instructions which are communicated to the network controller through the communications network to evaluate and monitor utility distribution to the workstation, as well as control the same, such as by power shedding, communication line switching, and the like. The utility distribution system also is preferably capable of monitoring and controlling physical support equipment, such as lighting, HVAC, security, sound, and other similar environmental accommodations. Hence, the furniture units not only have built-in utility capabilities, but the distribution system for the same is able to determine the location of each particular furniture unit in the system, monitor its utility usage, and then control the same, all at a relatively low cost, and readily adaptable fashion, which will function effectively, regardless of where the individual furniture unit is positioned or configured in the system.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.